In conventional tracking apparatus used in material conveyance and the like of rolling equipment, tracking was caused to be generated in head and tail end positions of a conveyed material, the moving distance of the conveyed material was calculated on the basis of roll rotation (conveyance table speed) signals of a conveyance table, and the head and tail end positions were tracked (refer to Patent Document 1, for example). In the tracking apparatus described in Patent Document 1, tracking corrections were performed by calculating the amount of a slip between the conveyance table and the conveyed material on the basis of the acceleration and deceleration rate of the conveyance table.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-15188